Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, in particular, relates to a backlight source and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional display apparatus, its liquid crystal panel may be broken when the display apparatus falls. For this problem, some solutions for improving the structure of the backlight source of the display apparatus have proposed in the prior art, however, the improved display apparatus has a poor display effect.